


Погоня

by NightBat



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Adventure, Arena, Assassins, Dark Brotherhood Questline, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, феминитивы
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Ева, ушедший с Арены Великий Чемпион, ищет спокойной жизни — но случайно вступает в Темное Братство и обещает себе его уничтожить.





	1. Часть 1

Он умер быстро, без мучений — это меньшее, что могла сделать для него Ева.

Агронак пошатнулся и упал. Кровь впитывалась в недавно насыпанный песок, пока звучный голос объявлял о победе нового Великого Чемпиона, а трибуны взрывались аплодисментами и радостными криками. Наверное, Ева должна была чувствовать радость, но победа досталась ей бесчестно. Слишком просто. Неправильно.

Зрители шумели. Ликовали бы они так же сильно, если бы вместо Агронака истекала кровью она, если бы признанный Великий Чемпион одолел зазнавшегося новичка? Скорее всего. В таком случае они хотя бы увидели бы достойную битву. А это...

Это просто убийство. Почти. Ну или не почти.

Ева сняла шлем и выдавила из себя улыбку, обводя взглядом трибуны. Нельзя было уйти тихо — репутацию надо поддерживать. Крики лишь усиливались, кто-то затеял кричалку, хлопая в такт, — то ли «Е-ва!», то ли «Де-ва!», Железная Дева, ее новый титул. На нее были обращены все взгляды — почему-то казалось, что даже небеса наблюдают за ней. К горлу почему-то подступил ком, и Ева поспешно отвернулась, скрывая лицо и снимая с мертвого орка броню, стараясь не запачкаться в так легко пролившейся крови.

В первый раз она вышла без единой царапины.

***

Изабель радовалась, Овин чуть не задушил ее и Еву в медвежьих объятьях — неудивительно, поставленная на кон сумма способна развеселить любого. Девушка окинула комнату взглядом в поисках блондинки-задиры, не сразу вспомнив, что та не вернулась с Арены. Умерла с оружием в руках и боевым кличем на устах, истинная нордка. Перед смертью пару раз плюнула Еве в лицо, но это не так важно.

Как только Овин ослабил хватку, Ева выскользнула. Кроме нее и увлеченно обсуждающих перспективы тренеров, в зале был только Сетрин, гладиатор синей команды и по совместительству ее лучший друг. Другие бойцы еще не вернулись с трибун, где они наблюдали («ну или должны были наблюдать», — горько усмехнулась Ева) за техникой боя двух мастеров, подмечая их приемы и надеясь однажды использовать эти движения для победы, что давало Еве возможность поговорить с другом наедине.

— Здорово!

Сетрин, казалось, не слышал ни ее приветствия, ни радостных разговоров Овина и Изабель, старательно игнорируя происходящее и выпуская стрелу за стрелой. Последняя пролетела мимо мишени и сломалась о стену.

— Может, отдохнешь? Как раз хотела с тобой поговорить. — Ева мягко коснулась его плеча.

— О чем? Об убийстве Агронака? — холодно бросил данмер.

Сетрин стряхнул с себя ее руку и отшагнул, презрительно уставившись.

— Я... Я не... Это не убийство!

— Ты же знала, что он хотел умереть. Я слышал ваши разговоры.

— Я не думала, что он действительно сдастся без боя. — Ева вздохнула. Данмер молчал, скрестив руки на груди. — Сам понимаешь, это Арена. Либо я, либо он.

— Но ты не обязана была выходить на бой.

— Это Арена, Сетрин! Здесь каждый бой кто-то умирает!

— Агронак... — эльф запнулся. — Агронак не просто «кто-то». Он был моим другом, моим учителем…

— Сам понимаешь: либо я, либо он, — тихо повторила Ева, опустив взгляд. Сложно защищаться, когда в глубине души согласна с обвинением.

— Лучше бы _ты_ осталась там.

— Знаешь что? Чтоб даэдра тебя сожрали! Тоже мне, «друг»!

Ева направилась к выходу. Куда угодно, только подальше от этой крови, этой неудобной правды.

— Поздравляю, Великий Чемпион. Надеюсь, это того стоило, — донеслось ей в спину, и Ева прибавила шаг, не найдя сил оглянуться.

***

Каким-то образом новость о ее победе уже разлетелась по всему городу. Расходящиеся от Арены люди шептались за ее спиной, стражники поздравляли с новым титулом, а странноватый босмер вызвался восхвалять землю, по которой она прошлась. Оторвавшись от преследователей, Ева ввалилась в таверну и рухнула на кровать, даже не сняв доспехи. «Все равно сегодня уезжаю» — подумала она, ворочаясь.

С учетом ее предыдущих накоплений после этой победы денег как раз хватало на собственный дом, о котором она всегда мечтала. Ева закрыла глаза, представляя новую жизнь.

Тихий, уютный, но при этом богатый и культурный Чейдинхол, так непохожий на кусающую морозом Бруму, бедный и болотистый Бравил или раздражающе шумный Имперский город. Спокойная обеспеченная жизнь без лишних поручений и волнений. Двухэтажный дом с забором и кустами возле него, башенками, словно в игрушечном замке, и мягкими креслами для нее и всех ее друзей.

...то есть с одним креслом. Друзей-то у нее больше нет. Только восторженные, но втайне опасающиеся поклонники и ученики, которые рано или поздно займут ее место. 

«Надеюсь, оно того стоило...» А был другой выбор?

Арена была для нее самым простым, самым быстрым путем достичь богатства. Как шутил Сетрин, на Арене ты либо умрешь, либо нет — один исход из двух. Не такие уж и маленькие шансы. И каждый раз удача сопутствовала ей, привлеченная решимостью, ночными тренировками и лучшим снаряжением, которое ей удавалось найти.

Разумеется, другой выбор был. Но эту развилку Ева уже пропустила, и оставалось лишь идти вперед по пути, который она сама проложила. 

Ева вздохнула и стала собирать скромные пожитки. Немного одежды, книги по мастерству боя, содержание которых она знала чуть ли не наизусть, несколько склянок с зельями. Ева покрутила бутылочки в руках, рассматривая этикетки и вспоминая, сколько они стоили. Она пыталась мешать собственные зелья, но ей никогда не хватало терпения довести процесс до конца или продолжать пытаться после десятка провалов. 

Так и было со всем, кроме боев, в общем-то.

Ева коснулась давно подготовленной прощальной записки для Овина и Изабель. Наверное, стоило заявить о своем уходе лично, а не через бездушные буквы. Но что они ей сделают? Когда хозяин таверны отнесет записку на Арену, она уже будет в другом городе. Ева пробежалась по записке взглядом — ни слова для Сетрина. Думала, что попрощается с ним лично, но вот... Немного подумав, она не стала дописывать прощание, закинула мешок с вещами на спину и выметнулась из комнаты.

***

— Пятнадцать тысяч? За этот заброшенный заплесневелый грязный дом? — Ева давно знала цену, да и деньги у нее были, но она ожидала от Чейдинхола чего-то получше.

— Видимо, произошло недопонимание. — Андел Индарис, граф Чейдинхола, вздохнул. — В городе есть другой замечательный свободный дом. Я говорю о нем.

— Хорошо. — Ева успокоилась. — А я могу купить заброшенный?

— Он не продается.

— Даже за пятнадцать тысяч?

— Даже за пятнадцать тысяч.

— Почему?

— Я не понимаю, Вы будете покупать тот дом или нет? — возмутился граф.

— Да, конечно. Буду. Но все же... могу ли я узнать, почему?

— Возьмите ключ. По поводу мебели можете подойти в «Товары Борбы», — сухо ответил Андел, проигнорировав ее вопрос. — И не забывайте, что в заброшенный дом ходить запрещено.

***

Дом оказался почти пустым: кроме голых стен лишь камин, стол да кровать. Ева разочарованно вздохнула. Хотя ее предупреждали, что это место почти не обставлено, она не ожидала _такой_ пустоты. Да и денег на мебель у нее сейчас не было — не стоило разбрасываться остатками, пока она не нашла постоянный доход.

Идеализированный образ новой жизни дрогнул, но не рассыпался.

«Выкручусь», — решила она. Это в любом случае лучше, чем лежанка на полу Кровавого зала Арены, где блондинка-задира порой случайно (хотя Ева была уверена в обратном) наступала на нее. Или одна тесная комната в таверне. Однако в таверне хотя бы не давило чувство одиночества и огромное пустое пространство...

***

— Всегда мечтала тут жить, — призналась Ева Борбе гра-Узгаш, рассматривая стрелы.

— И чем же Чейдинхол обязан такой чести? — хозяйка магазина оскалилась в орчьей улыбке. — Стража в последнее время лютует, штрафы ни за что назначает, граф ничего не делает... Странные дела творятся!

— Увы... — Ева покрутила стрелу в руках, аккуратно положила на место и спросила, стараясь не казаться слишком любопытной: — А что тут за заброшенный дом стоит?

— Никто не знает, стоит и стоит. — Борба понизила голос: — Говорят, оттуда по ночам доносятся странные звуки. Я не проверяла. И тебе не советую.

— Да я и не собиралась. — Ева пожала плечами и начала вспоминать штраф за незаконное проникновение. 

Пять септимов. Не так уж и много.


	2. Часть 2

Замок даже не потребовалось взламывать — дверь в заброшенный дом Чейдинхола оказалась не заперта. Оглянувшись по сторонам и не обнаружив стражников, Ева скользнула внутрь. От тишины и скрипа досок под ногами ей было не по себе, но девушка была полна решимости раскрыть эту тайну. Она хотела спокойной жизни — но для этого сначала надо было убедиться, что спокойствию ничего не угрожает. «Возможно, я не умею читать людей, — рассуждала Ева, — но граф вел себя слишком странно. Вряд ли это обычный заброшенный дом».

В кармане были деньги для уплаты штрафа на случай, если ее поймают, а на поясе — верный меч. В доме было темно, и Ева освещала путь слабым, размером с пламя свечи, огоньком на пальцах — единственным, что она вынесла из попыток освоить магию. Ни на первом, ни на втором этаже не нашлось ничего интересного — лишь пыль и разрушенная мебель. Ева начала сомневаться в разумности своего приключения, но в тот момент, когда она уже собиралась уходить, заметила вход в подвал. Она аккуратно, стараясь не свалиться со старой лестницы, спустилась... и замерла, услышав тихий, но непрекращающийся звук.

Шум ветра... нет, чье-то дыхание, мерное и шелестящее. И глухой шум барабанов, похожий на сердцебиение. Спящее чудовище?

Ева замерла, вслушиваясь. Звук не становился ни тише, ни громче, и Ева осторожно обнажила меч, поддерживая огонек левой рукой. Одно дело — выходить на Арену при свете солнца, четко видя противника, осознавая, что это всего лишь человек, эльф или зверолюд... И совсем другое — самой идти навстречу неизвестному.

«Еще не поздно уйти», — вспомнила Ева. Но в чем тогда смысл? Загадочный звук пугал ее и угрожал ее спокойствию, и она бы не смогла навсегда перестать думать об этом доме. Схватив меч покрепче, она так тихо, как только могла, зашагала в глубь подвала в поисках источника звука.

На самом нижнем уровне она обнаружила черно-красную каменную дверь. Ева прищурилась и сделала пламя чуть поярче, стараясь разглядеть рисунок на двери с безопасного расстояния. Череп со светящимся красным отпечатком ладони на лбу, женщина с кинжалом и... пять детей? Казалось, что звук исходил от двери, из чего Ева рассудила, что спящее чудовище прячется за дверью.

Она вновь затаила дыхание, вслушиваясь. Ничего не происходило ни по ее сторону двери, ни по другую... что бы там ни находилось, оно никак не реагировало. Ева потянулась к ручке двери, но одернула себя, осознав, что светящаяся ладонь на двери может быть результатом наложенных чар. А чары, как она слышала от одной пришедшей в синюю команду Арены волшебницы, могут быть и охранными. Ева вытянула меч, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от двери, в любой момент готовая отпрыгнуть назад, и коснулась его кончиком ручки двери.

Ничего. Если магия и была, то на меч она никак не реагировала. Ева вздохнула и погасила свет, давая магии восстановиться, — исходящего от двери свечения было вполне достаточно, чтобы разглядеть происходящее. Собравшись с силами, она шагнула ближе и поддела ручку двери ладонью.

— Каков цвет ночи? — свистящий, шелестящий голос раздался внезапно.

Ева инстинктивно отпрыгнула, встав в защитную стойку. Дверь не открылась, ничего не двигалось, и девушка оглянулась вокруг в поисках опасности, приготовившись к нападению какой-нибудь стражи этих мест.

Однако раздавалось лишь мерное дыхание — ее и неведомого существа, и Ева снова коснулась двери рукой.

— Каков цвет ночи? — прошелестел голос точно так же, как и в первый раз.

— Черный, — наугад ответила Ева. Никакой реакции не последовало. — Вот же даэдра...

***

Ева назвала все цвета, которые знала, но ни один ответ таинственный голос не посчитал достойным. Чувство опасности и увлечения сменилось разочарованием — Ева поняла, что сейчас дальше ей не пройти. Судя по всему, говорила она не с живым существом (иначе оно бы уже давно вышло из себя из-за глупости некоторых ответов), а с наложенным на дверь зачарованием — заклинанием, сложным в исполнении, но простым в работе, как и любое другое длительное зачарование. Видимо, надо было лишь назвать нужный цвет, и дверь откроется.

«Я вам что, художник? — Ева поморщилась. — Напридумывают названий вроде «цвет влюбленной жабы», «цвет бедра испуганной нимфы», «цвет говна даэдрота», а мне выкручиваться...» С запозданием до нее дошло, что, помимо проверки пароля, дверь могла оповещать находящихся за ней существ о ее попытках войти. Фыркнув, она направилась к выходу.

Всю дорогу до дома Еве казалось, что за ней наблюдают из теней, но увиденный краем глаза силуэт пропадал, как только она оборачивалась. Ева поежилась. Она привыкла к открытому поединку, контролируемой опасности, а не к мутной угрозе полураскрытых тайн. Девушка начинала сожалеть о своем решении полезть в заброшенный дом, но исправить это было уже нельзя.

Стражники косились на нее, но, разглядев в прохожем Великого Чемпиона, успокаивались и продолжали патруль. Ева криво улыбнулась. Новый титул гарантировал ей хотя бы уважение. «Плохо вы с работой справляетесь», — ехидно подумала она, отпирая свой новый дом, но вдруг замерла и уставилась в одну точку. После осознания, что любой желающий мог бы незамеченно забраться в любой дом, по спине ее пробежал холодок. В Имперском городе патрули были гораздо жестче...

***

Ева ужинала в тишине. Разогрела в камине заранее взятый в таверне суп, за неимением стульев расположилась на полу, опираясь спиной о стену и мысленно проклиная цены на мебель в магазине Борбы. Она горько усмехнулась, вспоминая свои планы на новоселье. Пригласить друзей, устроить посиделки с чаем и вкусной едой. Звучит по-детски, но после нескольких лет сражений на Арене Ева хотела окунуться в это ощущение веселья и безопасности.

Да только приглашать уже некого. А если бы и было кого, то звать друзей в такой дом попросту стыдно...

«Победы надо праздновать. Иначе они обидятся и больше не придут», — говорил Сетрин и тащил ее в таверну с самыми свежими, самыми мягкими сладкими рулетами в Имперском городе.

«Надо бы с ним помириться, — Ева вздохнула. — Конечно, я попытаюсь найти новых приятелей, но я не хочу навсегда расставаться с ним».

«Он тебе буквально смерти пожелал», — всплыл в мыслях ответ.

На сегодня чувств было слишком много. Разочарование от неправильной победы, разорванная дружба, угрюмая пустота нового дома, нераскрытая тайна говорящей двери, халатность стражи... Из-за простых и понятных причин накатывали сложные и непонятные эмоции, с которыми ей не удавалось справиться.

Ева отставила в сторону горшок с супом и беззвучно заплакала, опустив голову на колени.

***

Ева уже не помнила, когда в последний раз засыпала одна. В Кровавом зале Арены всегда сидели тренеры, в тавернах следил за порядком хозяин. Хоть она и ненавидела мешающие спать голоса, сейчас Ева готова была потерпеть их еще одну ночь. Она раздумывала, не пойти ли в таверну, но решила, что будет выглядеть слишком жалко и странно. Не хотелось создать такое первое впечатление.

Тишина, как и пустота необставленного дома, давила на нее. Чтобы отвлечься, Ева начала обдумывать таинственную дверь и пришла в выводу, что это какая-то тайная комната графа. Почти все сходилось — запреты, слухи, сложность наложенного на дверь заклинания, пароль... Только рисунок — череп, ладонь, женщина и пятеро детей — был не к месту. 

«Хотя кто этих магов разберет...»

Ева удовлетворилась объяснением и почти успокоилась, но легкость, с которой она проникла в заброшенный дом, не давала ей покоя. Она обошла дом, заглядывая в темные углы и проверяя, закрыты ли двери. Если все было серьезнее, чем она представляла, то возможность в один момент ощутить нож у горла была вполне реальной. 

«Завтра схожу к графу и спрошу, нужна ли ему помощь, — решила Ева. — Если он уже прознал о вторжении, то извинюсь». Проблемы — последнее, что ей сейчас было нужно. 

Не найдя ничего необычного, она легла и вскоре заснула крепким сном.

***

Ева проснулась от резкой боли.

Инстинктивно дернулась, заметила возвышающуюся над ней темную фигуру, потянулась к мечу — но тело не слушалось. Она приподнялась на локтях, со злостью высматривая лицо напавшего, но тут же обмякла и упала обратно. «Паралич», — пронеслось в мыслях. До Евы дошло, что стоило позвать на помощь, но голос тоже предал ее, и она смогла лишь прохрипеть что-то невнятное.

— Ты спишь очень крепко для убийцы, — раздался мужской голос, в других обстоятельствах могущий показаться приятным.

«Для убийцы?..»

— Это хорошо, — фигура улыбнулась. — Ибо для того, что я сейчас предложу, тебе понадобится чистая совесть.

— Вы меня с кем-то перепутали, — с трудом прошептала Ева.

— Ты Великий Чемпион... Ситис не делает ошибок, дорогое дитя, — мужчина покачал головой. — Я уверен, что в нашей семье тебе найдется место.

— Вы... Братство? — Ева замерла. Ее охватил ужас. Если Братство пришло за ней, то...

— Именно так. Но перейдем к делу. Пожалуйста, слушай внимательно. На Зеленой дороге, к северу от Бравила находится таверна «Дурное знамение». Там ты найдешь человека по имени Руфио. Убей его, и твое посвящение в Темное Братство будет завершено.

Ева сглотнула. Хотя осознание, что ее не убьют (точнее, убьют не ее), придавало сил, паралич и ощущение собственной беспомощности перехватывали дыхание.

— Я... не убийца.

— Мать Ночи думает иначе, а у тебя нет выбора. — Мужчина порылся в складках черной мантии, извлекая оттуда богато украшенный кинжал. — Позволь мне подарить тебе подарок, Клинок Горя... Это девственный клинок, и он жаждет крови. У тебя есть три дня, чтобы напоить его.

— А если я не успею? — спросила Ева, наблюдая за тем, как незнакомец кладет кинжал на кровать к ее ногам.

— Тогда ты умрешь, — он вздохнул. — Хотя Мать Ночи... и меня... восхищает твое умение убивать без тени сострадания, оставлять тебя в живых опасно.

Ева попыталась сдвинуться с места. Тело слушалось ее чуть-чуть получше, но все еще недостаточно хорошо, чтобы успеть воткнуть кинжал в глотку незнакомцу. «Арена круглая, в угол не загонят», — любил говорить Сетрин, во время поединков убегая спиной вперед и метко отстреливаясь. Но это уже не Арена...

— Либо он, либо ты. Выбирай правильный путь, дорогое дитя. Для тебя это должно быть несложно. — он усмехнулся и отшагнул, собираясь выходить из комнаты

— Подожди! — прохрипела Ева, незаметно напрягая и расслабляя руки. Слабость понемногу отступала. Если выиграть время, то она сможет схватить незнакомца. — Расскажи мне еще о Братстве... пожалуйста.

— У нас будет достаточно времени позже, — мужчина совершил пасс руками и исчез, растворяясь в темноте.

Ева осталась наедине с собственным бессилием.


	3. Часть 3

Как только к Еве вернулась способность двигаться, она подхватила меч и выбежала на улицу. Не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды стражи, оглядела площадь, хватаясь за слабую надежду, что посланник Темного Братства не успел далеко убежать... но его нигде не было видно.

― Вы в порядке? ― поинтересовался проходящий мимо стражник. ― У вас одежда в крови.

― Нет, я...

Ева хотела рассказать о парализовавшем ее посланнике Братства, но в последний момент спохватилась. Какая-то информация, которой она обладает, насколько ценна, что за нее готовы убить. А значит, могут убить и раньше, при первом проявлении неверности Братству.

― Все в порядке, ― выдавила из себя Ева. ― Спасибо.

― Не за что, ― стражник пожал плечами и продолжил патруль.

Пытаясь осознать произошедшее, Ева вернулась в дом. Все случившееся казалось нереальным. Она ударила себя по щеке, пытаясь проснуться, затем еще раз, сильнее и сильнее, но... видимо, это был не сон. Кровь на руке из раны, через которую, похоже, и ввели яд паралича, это подтверждала. Ева в ступоре уставилась на горящий камин.

Звук приоткрывшейся двери нарушил тишину, и Ева резко обернулась, встав в защитную стойку.

Просто ветер.

Она сходила за ключами, оставшимися возле кровати. «Но если ключи тут... то дверь была открыта? А закрывала ли я ее перед сном?» Через некоторое время Ева вспомнила, что да, закрывала. И даже проверяла это прямо перед тем, как лечь спать.

Значит, замок попросту взломали.

Новый дом теперь давил не только пустотой и тишиной, но и ощущением опасности. Зачем нужна стража, если она не следит? Зачем нужны стены, если они не защищают? Зачем нужен замок, если его так просто отпереть?

Ева сделала глубокий вдох. Пока — но только пока — она в безопасности. Рана оказалась вовсе не глубокой, видимо, нужной лишь для того, чтобы пустить по крови яд. А по сравнению с некоторыми полученными на Арене (в основном из-за глупости) ранениями она вообще казалось царапиной. Братство не имело цели ей навредить... наверное.

Девушка промыла и перебинтовала рану, решив обойтись без зелья восстановления — оно иссушало ресурсы организма и порой оставляло большие шрамы. Полностью погрузившись в привычные действия, она немного успокоилась, но, как только она завязала бинт, паника вновь накатила.

У нее есть три дня, чтобы обдумать решение. Даже меньше, если заложить время на дорогу до Бравила. А она не знает, что делать. 

Ева помассировала виски, пытаясь избавиться от нарастающей головной боли. Сейчас надо было подумать. Прикинуть варианты. Рассмотреть исходы. Составить план действий. От этого зависело две жизни — ее и этого Руфио, которого она не знала, но с которым, будто на Арене, оказалась связана выбором — чья жизнь ценнее.

Проблема была лишь в том, что воительница вела почти затворнический образ жизни, большую часть времени тренируясь и сражаясь, не так много общаясь с людьми. Хотя до сих пор ее это устраивало, сейчас способность Евы планировать и сравнивать последствия ограничивалась ситуациями вроде «купить дешевое и плохонькое оружие или дорогое, но хорошее». Она выбирала подороже и получше, потому что свою жизнь надо ставить превыше всего.

А тут... вот же даэдра.

***

Ева вновь сидела на полу, вычерчивая план на обратной стороне неизвестно как попавшего в дорожную сумку «Вороного курьера». Бумага пестрела стрелочками, зачеркиваниями и вопросительными знаками. Ничего внятного не получалось. Уже светало, и адреналин от ночного проникновения, на котором она держалась, исчез, оставляя лишь желание свалиться в мягкую постель.

Девушка скомкала испорченную бумагу и бросила ее в камин, уничтожая улику. «Кто же знал, что какие-то схемы будут сложнее тренировок...» ― Ева вздохнула. Не найдя другого выхода, она еще раз проверила замки (с горечью отмечая, что они почти бесполезны) и ушла спать. На кровати и пижаме остались пятна крови, но сейчас у нее не было ни сил, ни желания их отстирывать — как и не было сил рассматривать подаренный посланником Братства клинок.

***

Она нежилась в уютной кровати, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем. «На новом месте разве не должен жених сниться? ― подумала Ева, лениво переворачиваясь на другой бок. ― Надеюсь, это не он. Чистая совесть, девственный клинок... извращенец какой-то».

А потом до нее дошло.

Сонливость сразу исчезла. Ева вскочила, чуть не наступив на оставленный на полу Клинок Горя, и выглянула в окно — солнце давно взошло. С запозданием она поняла, что в новом доме ее некому было будить — не было ни Сетрина, ни тренеров, ни шумных посетителей таверны.

― Эй, стражник, который час? ― спросила она, высунувшись на улицу.

― Полдень, и все спокойно! ― отозвался служитель порядка.

― Тоже мне, «спокойно», ― пробурчала Ева.

Полдень. Половина дня. Половина одного дня из драгоценных трех потрачена на сон. Ева глубоко вздохнула. Обратить время вспять она не могла — хотя перенос лишь на день назад, похоже, решил бы все ее проблемы. Достав еще один выпуск «Вороного Курьера», она уселась и начала думать.

***

Ева надеялась, что Клинок Горя скрывал какую-то подсказку, но, как ни всматривалась, видела лишь красивый золотистый узор на черном эбоните. Решения ситуации она не нашла, но пришла к выводу, что таинственная дверь в заброшенном доме хранила секреты Темного братства. Череп и женщина с детьми — наверное, Ситис и Мать Ночи, о которых говорил посланец. А молчание графа означало... граф боится Братства или сам причастен к нему, и потому держит язык за зубами. Значит, идти к нему не стоит.

Попросить защиты у других графов, Арены и гильдий? Тогда она всю жизнь будет жить в страхе, скрываясь от Братства. Если его член смог незамеченно наблюдать за ней, а потом проникнуть в дом и парализовать... то он же сможет и убить ее.

Уничтожить Темное Братство? Но все, что она знала, ограничивалось загадочной дверью. Если в ее магии замешаны божества, то вряд ли дверь откроется так просто. Придется поднимать шумиху, привлекать людей... И вряд ли это помещение жизненно важно для Братства — у такой организации наверняка есть и другие места.

А еще за такое ее точно найдут и убьют.

«Ну давай, что лучше: погибнуть славной смертью, но уничтожить гильдию наемных убийц, отравляющих город твоей мечты, или стать убийцей и жить с ощущением вины, пока тебя не прикончит стремительно восходящий новичок на Арене?»

Третий вариант: убить Руфио...

«Но он же человек!»

― Я тоже человек, ― прошептала Ева. ― Это не моя война.

«И не его».

 _«Братство просто так людей не убивает... наверное. Кто бы его ни заказал, он рисковал быть пожизненно заключенным... Я помню, в Имперском городе кого-то посадили за вызов Темного Братства. Значит, есть причины, по которым Руфио должен умереть»_ , ― торговалась Ева сама с собой.

«Жить или умирать — решает закон. Самосуд допустим только в том случае, когда на тебя нападают первым».

_«И тебе уже пригрозили смертью. Вполне достаточная причина»._

«У нападающих на меня бойцов Арены и бандитов был выбор. Это была честная битва».

_«У Руфио тоже был выбор — навлекать на себя гнев Братства или нет... Если его не убьешь ты, то убьет кто-то другой. Он уже не жилец»._

«Я не убийца!»

_«Тогда почему божества Темного Братства считают иначе?»_

«Агронак...»

_«Он самый. Ты знала, что он трепетно относится к своему роду и чести, и все равно рассказала ему правду. Ты знала, что он хотел умереть — и все равно вышла на бой. Ты виновата в его смерти. Если бы ты не лезла не в свои дела, ничего из этого бы не случилось»._

«Я... совершила ошибку. Несколько ошибок. И глубоко о них сожалею. Я больше не хочу убивать».

_«Ну тогда искорени Темное Братство. Нет? Конечно, ты ведь выходишь на бой только тогда, когда уверена в своей победе. Трусиха»._

«Я, наверное, башкой ударилась, раз сама себя оскорбляю?»

_«Раз решила в заброшенный дом полезть»._

Голова снова начинала болеть. Надо было положить рассуждениям конец.

― Я отказываюсь жить в страхе, ― тихо и медленно произнесла Ева, пытаясь убедить саму себя. ― Я Великий Чемпион, воин Арены, не проигравший ни разу! Если я хочу почтить память Агронака и Гайдена Шинджи, основателя Арены... то я должна быть готова умереть за свои идеалы. Сделать хоть раз в жизни что-то действительно достойное.

Голос сомнения исчез, и Ева наполнилась решимостью. Она уничтожит Темное Братство, чего бы ей это ни стоило! Но для начала требовалось защитить Руфио.

Как бы события ни пошли, стоило поторопиться.

***

Жадно и быстро позавтракав (с учетом времени суток — пообедав), Ева накупила в «Товарах Борбы» припасов в дорогу, бумаги и чернил — не писать же послания графам и главам отделений гильдий на обороте «Вороного курьера». Ева с опаской думала о том моменте, когда деньги закончатся и придется идти работать... однако сейчас важнее было себя обезопасить. Себя и этого Руфио. Она больше не могла позволить себе не думать о последствиях. 

_«...прошу Вашей защиты и помощи в истреблении Братства.  
Ева, Великий Чемпион»_

Она отложила исписанный лист бумаги в сторону к другим таким же и размяла кисть. Пространство для имен адресатов она оставила пустым — не знала, кому именно понадобится отправлять. На завтрак и махинации с посланиями пришлось потратить несколько часов, и солнце скоро должно было садиться... но, если за Руфио следят, каждая минута после их встречи может быть на счету.

Девушка раздумывала, стоит ли пытаться скрыть свою личность, надеть маску, но решила обойтись без этого. Ее дело правое — люди и закон на ее стороне. Если она умрет... то умрет, сражаясь за порядок и спокойствие, которых ей самой, видимо, уже не найти. Сетрин говорил, что исход поединка заложен еще до начала боя — Арена, пропитавшаяся кровью, сама решала, кто уйдет с нее, а кого вынесут. Если Еве суждено вернуться на Арену, то она выживет.

«Сетрин...»

Самый близкий друг, который у нее когда-либо был. Ева не очень хорошо сходилась с людьми, не знала, как поддерживать длительные дружеские связи, ― но веселый эльф вытаскивал ее на улицу, инициировал общение, и со временем Ева привыкла к его компании. Да и постоянная угроза смерти, из-за которой они увлеченно и мотивированно тренировались вместе, помогала сблизиться.

Не написать ли и ему письмо?

Не стоит. Она обязательно выживет.

А если не выживет... можно считать, что его желание — смерть Евы вместо Агронака ― наполовину исполнилось.


	4. Часть 4

К счастью, дорога до таверны «Дурное знамение» оказалась не сложнее прогулки по Талос Плаза. Волков на пути не встретилось, а единственный бандит, завидев странницу на коне и в полном комплекте сверкающей брони, бросился наутек. Ева не стала его догонять — не хотела тратить на это драгоценное время.

Она спешилась, рассматривая вывеску с вороном, и поздоровалась с лесничим Имперского легиона, в поздний час упражняющимся возле таверны в стрельбе. В доме (по крайней мере, снаружи) не было ничего необычного — таверна, точно такая же, как и десятки других, несмотря на мрачное название.

― Будь я проклят, это же посетитель! ― поприветствовал ее хозяин, как только она вошла.

― Добрый вечер. ― Ева оглядела комнату, надеясь, что та как-нибудь подскажет ей, где найти Руфио, но типичная обстановка таверны не выдала этой тайны. Она вздохнула, приготовившись к расспросам. ― Мне нужно поговорить с Руфио.

― Руфио? Он живет снизу. ― К ее удивлению, хозяин таверны не стал задавать лишних вопросов. ― Я считаю, он от кого-то скрывается, но какое мне дело? Он платит за комнату. Можешь пройти к нему через люк слева от тебя, но не ожидай теплого приема.

***

Спящий на кровати старик не был похож на того, кто мог представлять хоть какую-нибудь опасность. «Может, он могущественный маг?.. Ладно, все равно отступать уже поздно». Ева окинула взглядом грубую деревянную мебель, с усмешкой отметив, что даже этот старик, которого ищет Братство, в каком-то смысле живет комфортнее нее.

― Руфио? ― она мягко потрясла старика за плечо. ― Руфио, проснитесь, пожалуйста. Это очень важно.

― Кто Вы... ― проворчал он, разлепляя глаза. ― Чего Вы хотите? Я ничего не делал!

― Пожалуйста, ведите себя тихо, ― прошептала Ева. ― Я желаю Вам только добра, но от тишины может зависеть ваша жизнь. Я хочу Вам помочь.

Старик сел на кровати, напряженно смотря на Еву и всем своим видом выказывая недовольство, но все же замолчал.

― Вот так, не шумите... За Вами охотится Темное Братство. Что Вы сделали?

― Нет! Пожалуйста! ― воскликнул он, точно забыв слова Евы о тишине. Девушка одним движением заткнула ему рот.

― Я сказала «тихо», ― рыкнула Ева. Руфио быстро закивал, и она ослабила хватку.

― Я не хотел этого делать, понимаете? ― продолжил он, все так же паникуя, но теперь потише. ― Она сопротивлялась! Я... Я говорил ей не двигаться, но она не слушалась! У меня не было выбора!

― Кто сопротивлялся? ― Мужчина молчал. Казалось, он хотел сбежать. ― Либо ты говоришь сейчас, либо за тобой придет Братство... и оно будет гораздо менее вежливым.

― Женщина... которую я убил, ― прошептал он.

Ева чуть не потянулась к мечу, но остановила себя. Если она хотела нести справедливость, нужно было выслушать Руфио до конца.

― Чему она сопротивлялась?

― Это нечестно... ― лепетал старик. ― Почему Клаудиусу досталась такая красивая жена...

Имя казалось знакомым, и Ева напрягла память, пытаясь вспомнить, где же она его слышала. Клаудиус, Темное Братство, жена...

Точно. Того человека, которого недавно посадили за проведение Темного Братства, звали Клаудиусом Аркадиа. Ева случайно застала, как его вытаскивали из дома, словно улитку из раковины, а он безуспешно пытался что-то втолковать стражникам. Никто не спешил к нему на помощь — к преступникам жалости нет.

Ева замерла, вспоминая. Руфио что-то бессвязно говорил, но она его не слушала. В Имперском городе не так часто случались подобные преступления, она могла вспомнить, надо было лишь зацепиться...

Жена. За неделю до ареста Клаудиуса его жену нашли мертвой и с порванной одеждой. Убийцу же... не нашли. Подозревали кого-то, но не было доказательств. Да и как доказать подобное преступление, если его никто не видел? 

― Ублюдок, ― глухо сказала Ева, пытаясь сдержать вскипающую ярость. ― Слушай сюда. Ты будешь гнить в тюрьме до конца своей никчемной жизни.

Руфио затрясся и попытался что-то сказать, но Ева снова заткнула ему рот, вдавив голову в подушку.

― Попытаешься закричать или сбежать — убью, ― она говорила тихо и медленно, но с напором в каждом слове. Старик стих. ― Сейчас я сдам тебя лесничему снаружи, он проводит тебя до Имперского города, а там разберутся. Понял, мразь?

Руфио не реагировал, и Ева встряхнула его за плечо, не убирая руку со рта. Ничего. 

― Ты меня понял? ― прорычала она, теряя терпение, и отпустила старика, давая ему возможность ответить. ― Хочешь что-нибудь сказать в свое оправдание?

Он молчал. Ева потянулась к его шее, потом к запястьям, пытаясь нащупать пульс... но у нее ничего не получалось.

Руфио был мертв.


	5. Часть 5

Ярость Евы сразу же исчезла, и осталась лишь растерянность — как тогда, когда к ней в дом пробрался посланник Темного Братства... это случилось всего день назад, но сейчас Еве казалось, что с этого момента прошла целая вечность. Сколько таких вечностей отделяли ее от заслуженного отдыха?

_«Спрятать тело!»_

«Нет, нет, нет! Я не виновата в его смерти, — Ева пыталась сохранять спокойствие, глядя на мертвого Руфио. — Мне нечего скрывать. Если все скрытое узнают потом, будет только хуже».

_«Ты теперь часть Темного Братства»._

«Что?» — Ева замерла.

_«Они придут за тобой. Скоро»._

Девушка выглянула в коридор, соединяющий комнату старика и ведущий наверх люк, и прислушалась. Не было похоже, что наверху заметили их с Руфио разговор по душам.

_«Хозяин таверны может что-то заподозрить и прийти сюда. У тебя есть последняя возможность все скрыть»._

«Я честный человек и я не буду скрываться! — возмутилась Ева. — Если стража решит, что я виновна, — так тому и быть. Арена заплатит выкуп, а я отработаю».

_«В тюрьме ты не сможешь рассказать о Братстве»._

«Но и оно меня там не достанет. Разберусь».

***

— Руфио умер, — сообщила Ева, спокойно глядя в глаза хозяину таверны. — Я очень сожалею.

Тот поперхнулся чаем и закашлялся.

— А что Вы там делали так долго? — подозревающе спросил он, придя в себя.

— Он умер во время нашего разговора. Сначала перестал двигаться, а потом... я не лекарь, но, видимо, у него остановилось сердце. Когда я заметила, было уже слишком поздно. — Ева не хотела врать — но и раскрывать всю информацию тоже не хотела.

Хозяин вздохнул и почесал затылок.

— Он уже жаловался на проблемы с сердцем, так что, честно говоря, я не удивлен... Руфио был стар, и когда-нибудь этот день должен был наступить. — Он погрустнел. — Даэдра, потерял жильца!

— Я... могу как-нибудь помочь?

— Ну умер и умер, что бубнить-то... Спасибо, сам разберусь — негоже Великому Чемпиону комнаты отдраивать.

Ева чуть не начала спорить, но поняла, что сейчас ей не стоило терять времени. Она попрощалась, вышла из таверны, оседлала послушно ждущего ее коня и направилась в ближайший город — Бравил. Ей казалось, что кто-то наблюдает за ней из-за деревьев — опять, как после заброшенного дома, — но она не стала вглядываться в темноту ночи и лишь пришпорила коня, надеясь, что он окажется быстрее ее преследователей.

***

Бравил, известный запахом канализации, скумой и статуей Счастливой Пожилой Леди. Сморщившись от накатившего запаха, Ева вспомнила, почему даже не рассматривала здешний дом как ее будущее жилье, хоть он и был намного дешевле Чейдинхольского. Сейчас ей надо было разбудить графа и сообщить ему о Братстве и Руфио...

 _«Или не надо»_ — всплыла оглушающе четкая мысль.

Ева резко остановилась. Она уже пересекла половину Сиродила, была полностью готова рискнуть жизнью и свободой, чтобы спасти Руфио и уничтожить Братство... так почему предательская слабость возвращалась к ней?

_«Ты обезопасила себя от Братства, не пролив ни капли крови. Если ты вотрешься к ним в доверие, то сможешь узнать больше и применить эти знания против них... Не просто уничтожишь одно отделение и убьешь несколько не успевших убежать ассасинов, а выдернешь этот сорняк, эту опухоль на теле общества с корнем, запугав немногих выживших. Чем больше ты сможешь узнать, тем больше ты сможешь уничтожить»._

«Меня все равно прикончат. Не Братство, так стража».

_«Или Арена. Рано или поздно умрешь, так почему бы не сделать что-то достойное? В чем смысл раскрывать себя сейчас, если ты сможешь сделать это в любой момент?»_

Стражники косились на застывшую посреди дороги странницу в дорогих доспехах, но ничего не говорили. Ева заметила таверну и только сейчас поняла, как она устала от постоянной беготни, постоянных волнений и сомнений, которые сейчас казались бесконечными. А ведь совсем недавно ее жизни была гораздо проще — тренируйся да дерись...

_«Надо дождаться посланника и подыграть ему»._

«Я не хочу врать!»

_«Даже ради жизней десятков людей? Тебе надо просто узнать побольше: кто в Братстве состоит, где они прячутся. А потом с помощью стражи и гильдий устроить облаву — на всех одновременно»._

Ева еще раз взглянула в сторону таверны. Свет из ее окон успокаивал, обещал мягкую постель и горячую еду. План казался ей верхом трусости — но если эта трусость поможет сохранить людей и очистить Чейдинхол от грязи... Проклиная себя и ситуацию, в которой она оказалась, Ева отказалась от поисков графа и вошла в таверну.

***

Томительное ожидание — сродни пафосной речи перед открытием ворот на Арену, когда через все поле разглядываешь противника, оценивая оружие и доспехи, пытаясь заметить слабые места и предугадать стиль боя, мысленно делая ставки: будет ли он осторожен? Припасены ли у него зелья? Сможет ли Ева сбить его с ног?

Нет, не так. То ожидание было торжественным, со сладким предвкушением битвы, предчувствием победы и звона монет. Здесь драться было нельзя — да, Ева могла подстеречь посланника и убить его, но рано! Надо было таиться, выжидать момент...

«Это более надежный способ уничтожить Братство», — в десятый раз повторила Ева, борясь с накатывающим раздражением. Лежать, притворяясь спящей, было невыносимо скучно — но она не хотела позволить посланнику Братства снова застать ее врасплох, даже если он придет с добрыми намерениями. В прошлый раз посланник пришел посреди ее сна — Ева надеялась, что сейчас будет так же и он скоро появится. Она уже сожгла все письма с просьбой помочь в уничтожении Братства и очистила доспехи от дорожной грязи — оставалось только ждать.

Дверь в комнату приоткрылась, глаза резанул свет из коридора. Ева вскочила — меч не в руке, но рядом, сможет подхватить одним движением.

— Спокойно, — быстро сказал знакомый мужской голос, видимо, не ожидав такого приема. — Я пришел с миром.

Держа вошедшего в поле зрения, Ева создала пламя на кончиках пальцев и зажгла лампу. Свет озарил лицо мужчины, и Ева вгляделась в него, пытаясь запомнить его черты — чтобы стражники знали, кого нужно искать.

Обычный человек, судя по всему, имперец: загорелая кожа, устремленный вниз кончик носа, карие глаза и темные брови, которые частично скрывал черный капюшон. «Интересно, ему видно, что по сторонам происходит? Или он как лошадь с шорами? Если я нападу сбоку, у меня будет преимущество?» Мужчина с полуулыбкой наблюдал за ней, и Ева надеялась, что желание напасть не отразилось на ее лице.

— Настало время представиться. Я Люсьен Лашанс, Вещающий Темного Братства.

— Ева.

Глядя Люсьену в глаза, она протянула руку для рукопожатия, и, как только почувствовала в ней ладонь Люсьена, сдавила ее со всей силы. Глупый, ребяческий жест — но ей нравилось. Раздался хруст, на лице имперца что-то промелькнуло, — а может, ей показалось, — и он мягко разорвал рукопожатие.

— Итак, дело сделано. Откуда я знаю это? Скоро ты поймешь, что Темное Братство знает очень многое. Ибо теперь ты часть нашей семьи. — Он замолчал, видимо, ожидая от нее ответа.

«Семья. Какая у наемных убийц может быть семья?»

_«Чисто технически: всем на Арене тоже платили деньги за убийства. Звучит похоже?»_

«Заткнись».

— Я хочу узнать о Братстве побольше, — сказала Ева, приготовившись запоминать информацию. Если бы она сейчас начала записывать речь Люсьена, выглядело бы слишком подозрительно, так что ей оставалось полагаться на память.

— Терпение, дорогая Сестра.

«Собака подзаборная тебе сестра».

— Прими свою судьбу. Убийство Руфио стало подписанием соглашения. Манера убийства — твоя подпись. Кровь Руфио — чернила.

Ева скептически молчала — Руфио был убит без единой капли крови, и торжественно подаренный ей Клинок Горя, «девственный клинок», как назвал его Люсьен, так и остался невинным.

— Будучи Вещающим Черной Руки, я непосредственно руковожу определенной группой в нашей семье. Ты присоединишься к этой группе и будешь выполнять все данные тебе контракты. В заброшенном доме в Чейдинхоле ты должна найти черную дверь — ты уже была там, не так ли? — не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил: — Правильным ответом на ее вопрос является «Кроваво-красный, брат мой». Тебя пропустят в Убежище. Пройдя внутрь, поговори с Очивой. Я буду наблюдать... за твоим продвижением. Добро пожаловать в семью.

— У меня еще остались вопросы, — сказала Ева, мысленно проклиная момент, когда она впервые увидела ту дверь.

— Твой интерес к Братству похвален... Нас обоих ждет много работы, но, пожалуй, я могу уделить тебе время.

***

Еве удалось выяснить, что Братством управляет Черная Рука — один Слушатель и четверо Вещающих, в число которых входил ее собеседник. Однако ни их имена, ни другие подробности Люсьен не выдавал — лишь качал головой и переводил тему. Ева рассудила, что могут быть и другие Убежища, другие группы внутри Братства, управляемые Вещающими, но о них ничего выяснить не удалось.

Ева честно пыталась вслушиваться в речи Люсьена о Ситисе и Матери Ночи, — видимо, какие-то божества, которых почитало Братство, — но тот говорил метафорами, нагромождениями темных жутких образов, и Ева не могла понять, что является правдой, а что — легендой. Фразы вроде «Хаос, Рок, Раздор. Ситис — это Пустота» никак не помогали.

Были правила, которые оказались довольно просты: не оскорблять их божков, не предавать Братство, слушаться приказов вышестоящих, не красть вещи Братьев и Сестер, не убивать их. «Такие деяния вызывают Ярость Ситиса», — мрачно повторял Люсьен после каждого из правил, которые он назвал Пятью Догматами. На шутливый вопрос, можно ли членов Семьи ранить, не убивая, мужчина не ответил — лишь сурово и холодно посмотрел. Может, Еве и стало бы не по себе от такого взгляда, но на Арене на нее смотрели в десять раз более свирепыми глазами.

— Это все, что ты хотела узнать? — закончил Люсьен.

— Да, — соврала Ева. Задавать вопросы вроде «каких еще графов вы контролируете?» и «когда ты поворачиваешь голову, поворачивается ли капюшон?» сейчас не стоило, хотя очень хотелось.

— Хорошо. Теперь ты принадлежишь Темному Братству. Навести Очиву в Убежище Чейдинхола, и твоя новая жизнь начнется, - напомнил он.

Люсьен Лашанс растворился в воздухе, выходя из комнаты. Сейчас, при свете лампы, Ева узнала заклинание «Хамелеон» — если оно получалось настолько сильным, что люди совсем не замечали спокойно проходящего мимо них человека, то, видимо, Люсьен был неплохим магом.

Снова в Чейдинхол, вперед, к пустым стенам нового дома, культистам-убийцам и смертельной опасности! Ева вздохнула. После победы над Агронаком она хотела просто отдохнуть, а получила... вот это все. Девушка затушила лампу и рухнула на кровать — перед дорогой назад надо было как следует выспаться.


End file.
